Basement windows are required by law to allow for emergency egress if the room in which they are situated is used as a living area. This makes sense in an effort to save lives. However, when complying with this mandate, a builder must leave a gaping hole, or well, around the window on the outside. This presents a hazard as people, animals or objects may then fall into the window well. Covers have been developed to address this issue. Window well covers are usually a metal grate or a solid plastic, metal or wood cover that is positioned over the well. These covers must not hinder egress and must be removable by someone positioned inside the window without the use of special tools or effort.
Window well covers must also be easily lifted. Unfortunately current covers, in particular metal grates, meet the maximum standards required for weight, which means they can still be difficult for the elderly or young to lift. This is especially true as the cover must be either held above the escapee's head as they escape or physically moved to one side or another, likewise above the escapee's head. Various window well cover designs have been developed that are spring or shock biased to aid in the lifting of the covers.
The problem of security must also be addressed. Window wells can be a concealed point of access into a dwelling. To prevent this problem, various locks have been devised that secure the window well cover while also being relatively easy to unlock. Unfortunately, when the cover is made easier to lift, it presents a security risk. If the cover is locked down, it presents a safety risk, both with egress and emergency crew ingress. What is needed then is a device that addresses all of these concerns—removing and holding the cover out of the way for safe egress while also minimizing security risk and allowing for emergency ingress.
The present invention is a jack for use with window well covers. The jack is lockable in a stowed position, which serves to secure the window well cover in a closed position, while removable from the outside with the proper tools (usually already in possession of emergency crews) and effort. In use, the jack is unlocked from its stowed position and is easily and intuitively actuated to lift the window well cover with minimal effort. The jack also serves as a brace for the window well cover after it has been lifted.
The present invention represents a departure from the prior art in that the jack of the present invention addresses both emergency egress and security issues associated with window well covers.